LaLu Going Traditional
by panteradraco
Summary: Why on Earthland did Laxus and Lucy marry each other? You wanna know? You really wanna know? Then feel free to chew this one-off short story. There will definitely be sequels, but enjoy this one for now. It's sequel "Laxus Got Lucky" is fresh from the oven!


Lucy Heartfilia was venturing into uncharted woodlands alone for her latest novel. As you can see, writers get blocked from time to time, so they need some sort of inspiration. Trusting in her ability to defend herself as a Fairy Tail mage, she walked deeper and deeper into the woods.

It was getting a little too hot for the blonde girl's heat-sensitive skin, so she followed the sound of flowing water until a fresh stream was in sight. She was running towards the stream excitedly until she thought she saw someone/something. Instinctively, she hid herself behind a large tree trunk, but curiosity got the better of her, so she found herself peeking through a sizable hole in the trunk.

A half-naked man in his jaguar-print boxers (what kind of man would wear jaguar-print boxers?) was doing some laundry. They were too far from each other so she couldn't really see much. The secret pervert in her stirred her to hop from tree to tree, popping her head out every time she reached the next tree to judge the distance between her and the man.

At last, she stopped and began roving the man's body with her eyes bottom up, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Ah, this is what I call perfection. A buffed-and-toned body with some tattoo on… Wait, isn't that our guild mark? Um… Doesn't this look familiar?" Lucy thought, recognising to her horror that it's Laxus Dreyar. She was always afraid of that man since she first laid eyes on him long time ago. Even though he appeared to have ditched his malevolence, somehow she still feared him. His mere presence in Fairy Tail B Team made her cry. Somewhere deep down though, that fear was always mixed with at least a little admiration, which grew after seeing him fight Hades to shield them. Yet, despite all these twists and turns, she still had the feeling that the grandson of Makarov must be the brutal-in-bed type of man. She turned, ready to take to her heels.

Suddenly, she heard a tremendous crash behind her and someone was holding her so tightly that she was effectively immobilised. "I can't believe you're the one stalking me, Lucy," a smooth, magnetic voice said. She couldn't see past her shoulder but it was totally obvious that Laxus was the one holding her.

"I… I wasn't exactly stalking you!" Lucy retorted, her face was as red as Erza's hair. "Tch. What a pain. If you want it this much I might well just do you a favour and give it to you," Laxus said, his voice low and rough.

Then, she felt herself pinned against a trunk and…

…

"You haven't been to the guild lately, what happened?" Erza, Natsu and Gray asked Lucy this question at different times and in different ways but received no response.

Finally, she ran into Levy on the streets and decided that she couldn't hold it in any more. Lucy burst into tears and told her best friend everything. Levy was the only one who knew, or so Lucy thought. Just what kind of advice did Levy give her? You'll find out very soon.

…

Makarov has been thinking about this a long time, after hearing his grandson's story. As most traditional old-timers thought, the only way to make Laxus responsible for Lucy was to wed them together.

He stood up, exited his office and saw Lucy clinging onto Laxus in front of everyone in the guild. Natsu was unconscious on the ground, lying sideways with dizzy eyes. It's not hard to see what happened. Gray was also unconscious on the ground, this time, electrified, face up and stark naked. Lucy was cheering, "Yay! 1 Hit KO!" Erza was apparently absent from the hall. Mira was enjoying vacation with her siblings, so Max temporarily took over her post. (well, isn't this surprising?) Makarov's eyes were widened with shock. Actually, Lucy was riding on Laxus' back and whispering into his ear with a smirk plastered on her face, "Don't forget about my rent." The man scowled, "Yeah… yeah… Whatever… But you'll be moving to my mansion soon." (this man is seriously rich!)

"Both of you in my office now!" Makarov bellowed and walked up the stairs. His grandson followed without a sound and Lucy was being totally silly on his back. "It's going to be a lecture," Laxus thought, but instead of scowling, he was grinning.

…

As expected, Laxus and Lucy were totally fated for marriage. "So it was your plan all along? So your grandpa would bring us together?" Lucy raged. "Hey, you were the one stalking me. I never let any woman escape after seeing me in my boxers, ya know…" Laxus responded calmly. Lucy was effectively silenced: she knew it was true that she did peek and imagine naughty things about what she saw, so she was at least partially responsible for what happened.

…

Some traditional Japanese music was playing in the background. Lucy was walking in her pure white Shiromuku (and a white crown that looked like a phoenix's crest), carrying a tiny white purse and a small-encased sword. Erza was drooling at the sight of the small sword known as kaiken, how she wanted a wedding of her own, just like that. More importantly, she turned her attention to something that's even more appealing to her and quietly vanished. The man walking the bride down the aisle to her awaiting groom was Makarov (since Lucy had no senior relative of her own). The groom was wearing a 2-coloured kimono, black top and grey bottom. "This doesn't suit you at all, Laxus, dye your hair black!" Gray said, himself topless. "Look who's talking, you mentally-challenged exhibitionist!" the Lightning Dragon thundered after a vein popped on his right forehead.

_(Sorry, readers, but I don't wanna describe in detail the elaborate 3x3 exchange of nuptial cups ceremony, I don't even know how they're supposed to do it with Lucy having no living parent/guardian at all and Laxus having only his grandpa in attendance. I reckon it would be too sad to describe the ceremony here, perhaps I can leave this for a later one-shot story or sequel like a special "omake" or something, PM me if you want me to do that…)_

Anyway, the groom and his bride proceeded to the sanctuary and offered some Sakaki twigs to some gods.

Mirajane and Lisanna were seen serving drinks as Miko maidens in red and white dresses. Cana said, "O, lovely Sake…" Macao and Wakaba were sitting at her table. Everyone else looked really jovial. Well, it's a wedding after all.

When Laxus and Lucy came out, Makarov announced, "Bring the wedding cake!" Elfman went to carry the enormous cake by himself and then placed it gently on the table. Mavis was following the cake, drooling like crazy. "One layer is missing," Pantherlily commented, as observant as ever. "First (Master), you couldn't have..." Makarov was staring at Mavis wide-eyed. "She can't, she's a ghost," Romeo stated dryly. Virgo came bursting out of the ground in front of the cake and reported, "I saw Erza. She couldn't stifle herself. Punishment time, hime?" Everyone exclaimed, "Erza?" It was a vanilla cake, though Erza was more into strawberry cakes, she always had this sweet tooth. "So, where's she now?" Laxus asked, cracking fists. "I am here," the voice of courageous Titania was heard. "I see that you're not afraid of me," Laxus said with suppressed rage. "Hey, this cake is meant to be shared by everyone, it's just the top layer," Lucy defended Erza, pulling on her husband's sleeve. Wendy intervened with a sunny smile, "It's alright, the cake has 18 layers and the top is the thinnest." Laxus piped down and said, "I am amazed you could jump that high to eat the top layer." Everyone laughed. Erza requipped into a kangaroo suit and boasted, "This special requip enhances my leaping power."

Everyone was having a blast in the party, after that, Laxus was seen carrying Lucy bridal style and they disappeared into the darkness.

You can all guess what happens immediately afterwards.

**Its sequel "Laxus Got Lucky" is out! Daring to strike the spot where no one has attempted, that's what I call creative fighting. Daring to traverse where angels avoid treading is what I call adventurous.**


End file.
